The present invention relates to a device for preventing condensation of water vapor on a filling nozzle for use in filling apparatus, especially in chilled filling apparatus for filling a liquid of relatively low temperature into containers.
Such apparatus are already known wherein the filling nozzle comprises a double tube, i.e., inner and outer tubes, with a heat-insulating air layer formed between the tubes.
With the conventional apparatus, the inner tube is cooled with the liquid to be filled to the same temperature as the liquid, whereas the temperature of the inner tube encounters difficulity in transmission to the outer tube because of the blocking effect of the heat-insulating air layer. However, it is impossible to completely obviate the transmission of temperature, inevitably permitting condensation of water vapor on the outer surface of the outer tube.